fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demolition Fight
Previous Chapter - Ultimate Experiment: Wrath of Nature Youth vs Malice The sun was slowly setting towards the horizon as the Nature Hunter guild was seen to be smoking from the battles that had taken place. At the outskirts of the guild was Jayapura Marsh, as he was slowly starting to show signs of fatigue as he had been holding the same position for nearly seven hours now, and was starting to see that the barrier was pushing back. "Hurry you guys, I cannot hold it much longer...." He said regripping his sword as he looked over to the building, waiting for his young comrades to come out. Not far away, Zumma continued to fight a swarm of monsters while suspended on a platform of floating rock under the control of his Gravity Magic. A red goblin like creature swooped down at him, only to be pushed into the ground with a wave on increased gravity. It slid along the ground at Zumma's feet, when he launched it away with a powerful kick that sent it over the edge and into the lava below. By now, the other creatures had become wary of him; witnessing him slaughter countless brethren began to instill fear in them. An explosion echoed over the area, and Zumma looked up to the castle in the distance to see a pillar of fire erupting from the roof. "Damn. That's our little pyro for ya'." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. The lava golem still stood frozen in the distance, even as one of the guilds many towers toppled over and broke over top if it. The monsters began to swarm around him again, and a distant eruption reflected in Zumma's purple, reptilian eyes. "Let's wrap this up then." A pulse of magic began drawing the creators to the ground, taking their maneuverability as Zumma charged at then again. ---- The sounds of large explosive flames could be seen as Sabriel had run back, sending another volley of flame orbs towards Raven in an attempt to lead him somewhere. "Is this all you have?! I am ashamed to admit that you are nothing what I expected" She said smiling as she twirled her staff. A vein popped in Raven's forehead, though he continued to grin as he caught Sabrile's flames in his hand. "You ain't that lucky lady! I'm just getting warmed up!" He added the power of his own flames to Sabriels, before throwing out a blast of fire that roared down the entire length of the hallway. "1st Spell: Agni!" She sent out a powerful sonic shriek that intercepted with the attack, causing a blow back to the walls as they were burnt to a crisp. Sabriel was about to send out another sonic attack when she then felt an energy coming towards her, dodging it as she looked over to another part of the area. "Show yourself worthless scum!" She said as a figure appeared and revealed himself to be Leo. He stepped up between Sabriel and Raven, limping on every other step from the wound to his leg he had received in his fight with Muerte. "This can still end peacefully Miss Gulwick. All you have to do is give up and-." He stopped when a torrent of fire shot over his head, wincing away to avoid getting singed. The attack didn't come from Sabriel however, but from behind him. He looked back just in time for Raven to shove him aside. "Outa' the way short stack!" he lobbed a fireball at Sabriel as he continued at her, which she easily brushed aside with the end of her staff. "She's mine, 5th Spell: Radegast!" Another flaming pike constructed itself in his hands and he broke into a run at Sabriel, dragging the end along the ground as he drew up close for a slash. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" She said chuckling as Raven did the slash, only instead it hit what appeared to be a beast made of crystal that manifested itself from the ground. "Long as I am alive, this territory will serve me!" She said chuckling manically. Raven roared in frustration as his stomach glowed bright red, pushing against the barrier and instantly raising the temperature in the entire room. Just as the crystal monster began to melt, a rain of light fell between them separating them as Leo hovered overhead. "Think Raven, you can't fight her alone." He slowly lowered himself to the ground next to Raven. "We need to fight her together." "The hell I can't!" Orbs of fire began forming around him, each resembling a small sun. "You want a piece of her, I ain't stopping ya'. Just stay the hell out'a my way." He shot both arms forwards, launching them all as a barrage of tiny bombs. "3rd Spell: Ra!" Sighing, Leo took a step away from Raven, threw up his hand, and called. "Strato Burst!" shooting out another rain of magic lights from his fingertips at Sabriel to match Raven's attack. A sudden rumbling occurred as she manipulated the ground around her to emerge in the form of a large dome as it covered her, taking the impact of the attack "Overconfidence, that will be the deciding factor!" She said sending a rock-wave towards Raven. Leo took to the air while Raven slammed a hand into the ground, a magic circle forming on the floor in front of him. "4th Spell: Pele!" A torrent of flames shot from the circle, launching the incoming avalanche into the air in pieces. He stood up with a cocky expression on his face, only for a stone the size of a fist to breach through his flames and slam into his stomach with a sickening crunch. He slid back a few feet, coughing and hacking up blood as he collapsed to his knees. Sabriel smirked, slowly walking towards him when a flash of light impacted at her feet. She looked up to see Leo baring down on her with a pair of glowing saw blades at each hand. "Celestial Rings!" The stone slabs she manipulated came up the ground in an attempt to block his attacks, only to find Leo cutting through it as she tucked and rolled, resending another attack towards Leo in the shape of flaming ashes. "Ember ash!". Leo tossed his spell into the burning cloud of ash, only for it to be consumed and fade from existence by the intense heat. Almost panicking, Leo crossed his arms over his chest and protected himself in a bubble of light. "Orbiter!" Red hot ash collided with his shield, making him sweat inside from the heat, and pushed him a fair ways back to rest next to Raven. An orb of light as big as he was grew in each hand, only stoping when Leo himself stopped sliding. With one held out on ether side of himself, he brought his two pointer fingers together to point at Sabriel and each orb shot out a laser at her, dispersing her ash attack in an instant. "Libra!" "Do not mess with me!!" She said causing an eruption of flames that protected her from the impact of the shots while at the same time sent a wave of flames to both of her opponents to burn them. Finally catching his breath, Raven pulled the inferno into his hand, reducing it to not but a fireball in seconds. Beside him, a light grew next to him from Leo's hand, quickly growing to nearly double both their height. "I don't want to do this Miss Gulwick." He muttered, his hear floating from the massive amount of magic he was putting out. "But you've left us no choice but to stop you by force." Raven glanced over his shoulder at Leo, still cupping Sabriel's flames in his hand. "Now go! Jupiter!" Sabriel braced for attack as Leo shot it forword, though both where surprised when the massive ball of light stopped before it even left Leo's hand. Raven had buried his hand inside Leo's spell, grinning madly and his lacrima glowing through his stomach brighter than ever. "Thanks for the assist bosses kid." He said mockingly, before flames began to crawl over Leo's Jupiter spell. "But I told you before. This is my fight!" Leo tried get out of the way, but found that he couldn't pull his hand away from his own spell. What was worse, he slowly began to feel his magic being pulled from him. "Raven...What are you-?" "6th Spell: Cthugha!" Raven roared, amassing a massive fireball that began to consume Leo's Jupiter spell. They both grew in size, eventually fusing onto one brilliantly bright fireball. Leo sunk to his knees, feeling his magic being drawn into the sphere, while Raven stood up with the sun like spell held over his head. "Think you can brush this one off witch?" the spell not burned into the corridor's high sealing, eliminating any shadows from the area. "Then let's see you try." He drew back a arm and the massive ball of magic, light, and fire pulsed "Unison Raid: Solar Extinction!" In one motion, the spell turned from an orb into a massive beam of burning light, disintegrating whatever it came into contact with. Sabriel summoned up as much of the earth as she could, attempting to use rock-like hands to block the attack as both objects impacted, causing a powerful explosion. ---- Meanwhile back at the main road of the guild, Jayapura was slowly losing control over the sword as he found himself sweating profusely, panting as he was using what he had left to hold on. Catching this, Zumma looked bat at the old guild master. "What's the matter old man? Losing your edge or something?" a sudden burst of magic overcame them both, followed by an intense heat wave. They looked towards the castle just in time to see a burst of light rip through the wall and shatter the lava golem standing next to it. it cut a path of carnage through the guild, throwing lava high into the air where it made contact with the pool below. Zumma stood amazed, wondering who of their companions could have produced a spell of that magnitude. "The hell is going on in their?" Jayapura felt his energy slowly running out as the barrier was seen pushing back against Jayapura, "They need to hurry, I don't think I can hold it much longer..." He said as his energy was depleting faster and faster. "Just hold on old man." Zumma paused a moment to dispatch a monster that dove at him. "If that was one of our guys, this won't take-" He looked back in the middle of his sentence to see one of the monsters making an attempt at the guild master, apparently learning that Zumma was not someone they could take down. Preoccupied with supporting the whole area, Jayapura could do nothing to defend himself and Zumma was to far away to be able to do anything to help. Just as the monster was about to reach Jayapura, a blast of magic power shot down from above and blew the creature away. Both of them looked up in surprise to see a familiar woman hovering above then on a pair of bat wings, apparently having come from a battle from the small wounds all over her body. "No, not you too." Zumma muttered in shock. She seemed to smile weakly, before turning away and flying towards the castle. "Dammit. What happened to the plan Kat!?" At that point, Jayapura's body could not take it anymore as he exhausted the last of his energy, becoming unconsious as the blade fell right next to him, returning the barrier back to it's normal form right after Kat passed through unharmed. "Don't.... die..." was the last he could say before losing consciousness. ---- Amid the smoldering remains of what was left of the guild's main hall, Raven stood swaying back and forth in exhaustion, having expelled most of his remaining magic with his last attack. The lacrima, once shining as bright as a floodlight a moment ago, now gave off a dull red glow that would occasionally flicker on and off. Though barely standing, he began to laugh at the destruction he had caused. "Now that was some serious firepower. What do ya' say shorty? Want to try it again?" He looked around to find Leo lying on his back exactly where he was standing a moment ago, having collapsed from having most of his magic drained from their combined spell. "Dude, you even still alive over there?" "No thanks to you." He said through strained breaths. "What where you thinking?" he tried to get to his feet, but only managed to roll over and raze up on his hands and knees. "If that didn't work, you could have killed us both." "Quit your bitchen' man." Raven waved him off, feeling a small tremor run through the guild. "If it had, you wouldn't be around to complain about it would you?" Leo wasn't really satisfied with Raven's answer, but knew better than to argue with him. "Besides, not a chance in hell that crazy lady's getting up after that one." He looked at the wide blast hole that led to the outside, caused by Raven being unable to control the spells direction on his own. "Long as I hit her at least." Right when he said that, both Raven and Leo looked over to see a figure with what appeared to be a stump of a shoulder as the shadow reached into what appears to be their pouch of sorts as to pull out a injection needle. Putting it right at the place where the stump caused a reaction, and the stub began to morph as it eventually grew back into a fully developed arm as the figure revealed herself to be Sabriel who was healing from her most recent wound. "Interesting attack.... I never expected such power". Both the young mages stood stunned as another small tremor shot through the ground. "You have got to me shitting me." Raven said between breaths. "I missed. You where like twenty feet away, how could I miss?." Leo looked at him in disbelief, confounded as to how he could get hung up on such a trivial detail, then back at Sabriel's newly grown arm. "That can't be possible." It looked entirely untouched. Sickly pail, but untouched. "There's no way that should be possible." "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have discovered my great secrets? You think I would ever allow myself to ever lose to pathetic beings like you?" She said breathing heavily as her face turned from once calm and cool to sinister and insane-like as she gripped her staff. Despite the obvious fatigue, Raven grinned. "By my count, nether of us have had to regrow an arm yet." He said in a cocky tone while holding out a hand to Leo "Come on shorty, one more time. Let's fire that spell up again and blow the roof off this damn pit." Leo looked at him in disbelief, stull unable to stand under his own power. "You're nuts." He pushed off the ground into kneeling position. "We've got nothing left Raven, we can't fight like this." "Suit yourself." Though he sounded disappointed, Raven stepped up between Leo and Sabriel. Flames jumped from his hands, though they where nowhere near as intense as anything he had previously summoned. "Just you and me then witch. Time to kiss your ass goodbye." Sabriel glared as she sent out another strong sonic shriek that pushed both of them back into the rubble as they tried to get back up, but were wrapped around by rock. "That's the problem with this reality, people continue to try and try, but it is all futile." She said looking at them as she was crushing them. Both fought to get free, though they could do little having both almost exhausted their magic supply. Sabriel grinned at their suffering, when a single word echoed through the now destroyed hall. "Mom." Sabriel however, knew the voice, and it was enough to make her pause for a brief moment. A low rumble coerced through the guild, while both Raven and Leo fell free from the rocks that held them in her moment of distraction. She slowly looked up at one of the half destroyed pillars just in time to a flash of magic, and saw her eldest daughter perched on top looking down at her. "Guess you'll never change, will you?" Kat said with a somewhat unimpressed look on her face. "That was always your problem Kat, you failed to see the truth about things. I have realized that this world is no longer worth saving, and must end" She said looking up at Kat. Kat slid down the side of the pillar, jumping between the rouble to stand between Sabriel and her fallen companions. "Oh, your world will end." She tightened her hands into fists, though it became apparent to everyone now that she had been in a harsh fight fairly recently. "Your research, your experiments, your guild... All of it." A large tremor shook the room, though everyone ignored it as Kat and Sabriel stared each other down. "You're going to spend the rest of your life in a Council jail cell mom. You won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." "These two could not beat me, the metal mage couldn't beat me, your guild ace couldn't end me, the only person left who could stop me has just run out of energy, and you're going to take me down? Oh dear, it seems I've let you grow too much, oh well, maybe the next one will be better" She said slamming down her staff as suddenly multiple golem beasts appeared towards her, "End her". On that single order, the beasts charged towards Kat. Fight to the end Half way across the guild, Sabriel's other daughter Fiona and Raven's teammate Clair continued to do battle with the witches fierce familiar Muerte. Burning chains shot towards Clair, who stopped them dead with her Reflector and shot them back at Muerte. They disappeared into his skeletal body, while another tremor rocked the entire guild. "Uh, what do those fools think they are doing?" She moaned to herself, regaining her footing once the shaking stopped. The sounds of screaming could be heard as they all saw Fiona being forced to her knees as she was glowing bright green from the result of the Lacrima that was becoming amplified by the energy of the earthquake that was felt, giving Muerte the opening he was looking for. "Stupid girl." Clair ran to protect Fiona as Muerte breathed a torrent of fire at them. Muerte's flames banked upwards and into the ceiling with a wave of her hand, but she was now stuck defending Fiona as Muerte kept up the assault. "Get up peasant! I can't strike back like this!" The tremor slowly resided as Fiona was panting heavily as she looked over to Clair, glaring as she used her magic to send out multiple knifes at incredible speeds. Muerte ended his breath attack and stepped back out of the path of Fiona's knives. Acting quickly, Clair shifted her hand sideways, then pointed two fingers at Muerte. "Air Tact!" Fiona's knives arced sideways through the air, turning back to fly at Muerte again. "Now to add some speed!" She said using Velocity Magic to add more speed to her own knifes as they piecred Muerte, but did not effect him as he simply looked at the pair of them. "Do you not get it by now? I will not die! I cannot die! You may do all you wish, but I will not die!" he said roaring with laughter. Clair sighed, partly from running out of magic by now, but also because she had grown tired of Muerte's boasting. "Stupid puppet, you are getting irritating." She held up her hand again, and the floor below Muerte began to swell. "Warp Order!" Stone hands reached up to grab him a moment later as yet another tremor shot through the building. Fiona yelled even louder as the earth beneth her began to merge towards her body, causing a chain reaction as the sudden absorbing eventually warped around her, and eventually fully activated it's power as it gave her what appeared to be rock armor that encased her perfectly. "The mistress's dream has come, the perfect warrior has..." In an instant, Muerte's head was decaptitaded by Fiona as she slammed her claws right into his neck, snapping it as the head fell down and his body construct disappeared. The eventual exaust of her magic caused Fiona to use up all she had left as she passed out and fell to the ground. "It seems she will never achieve the mistresses expectations." Muerte said as he began reconstructing himself. The ground below him rippled again just as he was able to stand upright, before seemingly turning liquid and opening up into a sinkhole. "Earth Formation!" Muerte heard Clair call as he began to sink below the ground, stone walls closing in from all angles. "The mistress will end all, hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Muerte's last words were as he sank into the ground, making the voice stop. "Stupid doll." Clair spat, brushing ash off of her remaining sleeve. "Your master won't defeat us, especially not with my darling Raven fighting here as well." It was unlikely that Muerte could hear her from inside his prison, but she didn't seem to care. "That was incredible companion Clair." Clair looked over towards one of the entrances to see Terra observing the fight from a distance, in the process of dressing her own wounds from the privies fight. Upon finishing her latest bandage she got up from one of the steps and ran to Fiona's side, rolling her over to see if she was alright. "I have never seen her perform a spell like that before." She said, noting the rocks falling away from Fiona's skin. "What do you believe it was?" "How should I know?" Clair responded shortly, crossing her arms and turning away. "You barbarians all look the same to me when you fight."